rainbowswikiforfotosfandomcom-20200213-history
Versions Foxy Discrate
Here I will tell about the version from my OC Foxy Discrate (mainly Undertale version tho) Foxy Discrate She is the original version from Personality She seems mostly nice, yet can turn psycho due to her mental disorder. She has a crush on Larry, Nox's son, and will pretty much do anything to get him to be hers. She doesnt really understand if someone doesnt like her back, or if people are bagging her for mercy, guilt also isnt understood at her Abilities She can, due to being a ghost, teleport, vanish and reappear, walk through walls, turn invissable, make sure she cant be touched and is pretty much immortal, she also can make knives appear Psycho Foxy Discrate The psycho part from Foxy Personality As the name already says, psycho, insane, cruel and sadistic. Will hurt anything in her way, she especially hates innocent persons. She is most of the time foaming and bleeding out of her right eye. She always has an insane grin on her face. She really doesnt understand anything about guilt, mercy and other stuff around that. Abilities She has still the same abilities, yet can make a chainsaw appear now too Genocide!Foxy Discrate Genocide version Personality She seems nice and all, as she acts nice, yet inside she stays a sadistic psychopath. She just gains trust by manipulating others to think she is nice and then strikes at the right time when they trust her. She seems to be fully into girls now tho, due to not getting with Larry. Abilities Can still do her ghost abilities, but can also make knife, chainsaw or flamethrower appear Horror!Foxy Discrate The Horror version from her Personality Doesnt give a fuck about anyone, with an exception off (Horror!)Amber, her daughter, Horror!Larry, her crush and Horror!TC, she sees her as her master. She is still a psychopath and will fastly attack others, eating them most likely alive just to make them suffer. She also doesnt care if she isnt loved back if she loves someone, she will try to start a relationship anyways Abilities Vanish faster, fully immortal, can only be eareased, yet she gotta be out of ghost mode. Ghost mode is fully immortal, yet will cost her a lot of power every hour that passes that she is ghost. She can keep making appear knives as she doesnt have a limit Lust!Foxy Discrate Lust version Personality She is still a killer and raper, yet in difference at her HorrorLust version she understands sex very good and knows everything about it. She will use all of this during the time she rapes and during the time she will slowly kill you. She also seems to still have a crush on Lust!Larry. She also will try to learn Lust!Amber everything she knows Abilities She has her ghost abilities and has the chainsaw and knife appear too. She also seems to have the misleading abilitie, yet its better then her HorrorLust version. HorrorLust!Foxy Discrate The one that doesnt understand that much Personality She is a killer and raper, yet.... doesnt understand... sex very well... she also doesnt understand well... the foreplay with guys, she also doesnt directly understand man. She tries to understand them and sex tho, yet... seems to be better in killing then sex, this is the reason she rather kills, then rapes, she also prefures female. She does have a sexual frustratuon, thanks to the not understanding sex that good, making her also want to rape her own family. Abilities Normal ghost abilities, ad the knife appearing, yet also can mislead boys and girls, making sure she can rape or kill them. Error!Foxy Discrate Her Error version Personality Dangerous, please run immediatly if you see her, will do ANYTHING to kill anyone she sees, even if it means it will destroy herself, one good thing, she is blind at her left eye and doesnt see good through her right eye, so will most likely react on sounds. Abilities Walk through walls and through persons, turn invisable, turn ghost, vanish, teleport and apear. Make chainsaws appear and can rip out someone organs by walking through them, ripping out heart means control or kill for her. Dark Foxy Discrate The Dark and annoying version Personality She just doesnt care at all, she is still a psychopath tho and her crush also remains, yet wants to rape him to death now. She seems to take everything not serious and swears a lot if she doesnt like something. She often uses her abilities to get away and will get mad if they dont work. She seems to be slightly afraid of Dark nox, yet refuses to call him Emperor or Lord. She often also says stuff she doesnt even want to, making situations a lot worse then it already was. Abilities Still her ghostly abilities, so vanishing, appearing, teleporting, turning invisable etc, but now she can make a chainsaw appear too, she also is stronger then her original version. Category:OC Category:Info page Category:Bisexual Category:Human Category:Spirit Category:Not done yet Category:Not drawn yet